


Rainy Days

by mohabbat (lovemeter)



Series: The Rogers Family Photo Album [3]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Parent Steve Rogers, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 15:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18368933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovemeter/pseuds/mohabbat
Summary: It's a rainy day and Steve decides to play a game with the boys.





	Rainy Days

It was a quiet day in the Rogers’ household. A little too quiet considering the inhabitants of this home. Nevertheless you took this as a golden opportunity to relax a little after coming home from a difficult mission.

 

You sipped your hot tea while sitting on the couch and opening your novel where you had left off. Something just didn’t feel right. The silence in your home was strange and made you feel uneasy. You haven’t seen your boys since breakfast and knew they couldn’t be outside due to the rainy weather. Just what were they up to? 

 

Unable to focus on your novel you looked up to see your husband on the couch across from you. He was laying down and playing a game on his phone. 

 

“Something wrong babe?” Steve asked not looking away from his phone. 

 

“No nothing, it’s just a little quiet today is all.” you said. 

 

“You’re right. Where are those wild boys of ours?” he questioned while focusing on his game. 

 

Then you heard giggles coming from behind your sofa. You turned around and saw your two boys hiding wearing strange hats with feathers. 

 

“What are you two-” 

 

“SSSHHHHHSHSHHSHH mommy you’ll blow our cover.” your eldest said in a not so whisper voice. 

 

You looked around to your husband who stopped playing his game. 

 

“Man I really wish I knew where Alex and Jay went.” he said to you while winking. 

 

“I have no idea I haven’t seen them since this morning. Hmmm weird.” You said while looking around. 

 

You smiled at the slightly quiet giggles of the 2 boys behind you. You could hear them taking a deep breath and getting ready to jump out from the behind the couch. 

 

They jumped out with a loud shout and stumbled on their own feet. Jason fell on top of Alex with a loud thud. You covered your face with your hand trying not to laugh and Steve did the same with his phone.

 

Both of them got up as if nothing happened. They were wearing their father’s shirts that were tucked badly into their shorts and had belts wrapped around it holding their foam swords. You took out your phone and began recording to embarrass them when they got older. 

 

“AHA! King of Lucis!” Alex stated towards Steve. “We are the warriors of Niflheim and we have come here to challenge your true strength!” 

 

“Hmm me? Sorry I think you got the wrong guy.” Steve played with them. 

 

“Dad!- I mean King!” Jason said “Do not act so foolishly in the presence of your Queen!” 

 

You looked at your 4 year old impressed by his sophisticated choice of words.

 

“Now take hold of this sword and show us if you really are worthy of your title as King!” Alexander said as he threw another sword at his dad that came too close to his face. “Or else.” 

 

Steve sat up and put his phone down. “Or else..” He feigned a menacing smile. “What?” 

 

Jason smirked and pointed at you while saying “Or else we will take away your Queen and lock her up in the Tower of Darkness!”

 

“Oh no! Save me my King!” You said while flailing your arm around. The boys looked rather satisfied with your exclamation. 

 

“Well what is your answer King?” Alex questioned. 

 

Steve took the sword in his hand and faced both of them. “You really think you can defeat me?” 

 

The three of them stared each other down to build up the suspense. You tried your best not to laugh and how ridiculous they looked while recording all of it. 

 

“Attack!” said Alex to his brother. Both of them charged at their father while shouting. Steve lightly jabbed Jay in the arm who fell down dramatically. 

 

He came towards Alex and swinged his sword towards him. The 9 year old boy blocked it with his own and went for the attack only to be blocked. Steve jabbed his son in the chest. Alexander fell down dramatically with a loud groan. 

 

“I have saved you my beautiful Queen.” he said while picking you off the sofa. 

 

“Oh my hero!” You replied in your best damsel in distress voice. “Mwah!” you said while kissing him on the cheek. 

 

“We had underestimated you King, you truly are the strongest man on this Earth.” Alex said while getting up. Jay got up behind him. 

 

“Both of you are skilled but you lack the training to call yourself true warriors.” Steve said still holding you. “Go home and train until you have reached the brink of death, then come back to challenge me!”

 

“Do not worry! We will return and we will take away your beautiful Queen!” Alex exclaimed. 

 

“Come when you are ready! I am not afraid.” Steve told them. “I can do this all day.”

**Author's Note:**

> There are two lasting bequests we can give our children. One is roots, the other wings.


End file.
